Le Miroir des Possibles
by Sahada
Summary: Après la bataille finale, Harry est perdu parmi la multitude de choix qui s'offrent désormais à lui. Plus vraiment certain de vouloir devenir auror, ni de renouer avec son ancienne petite amie, il erre comme une âme en peine dans le château. La découverte d'un étrange miroir va tout changer. Et si une possibilité pouvait devenir une réalité, la choisiriez-vous ?


**_Le Miroir des Possibles_**

**_Rating : M_**

**_Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK. ROWLING, la fanfiction quant à elle m'appartient._**

**_Couple : Charlie Weasley/Harry Potter._**

**_Auteur : Sahada._**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

La bataille finale s'était achevée il y a une semaine déjà et pourtant Harry ne parvenait toujours pas à croire que tout était enfin terminé. Bien sûr le monde sorcier allait devoir se reconstruire, changer… mais la menace qui planait sur sa tête depuis sa naissance venait de se dissiper. Les quelques mangemorts encore en liberté allaient se montrer discrets, du moins il fallait l'espérer maintenant que leur maître n'était plus, et de toute manière les aurors étaient à leur recherche.  
>Il était temps désormais de faire le deuil de ceux qui n'étaient plus, de ceux qui avaient laissé leur vie pour ce en quoi ils croyaient. Il était temps d'avancer, de se choisir une voie et c'était bien là que le jeune sorcier de presque dix-huit ans était perdu.<p>

Depuis une semaine, il évitait ses amis, et surtout Ginny, car il ne savait que leur dire. Après l'été, une nouvelle année reprendrait et il savait d'ors et déjà qu'il ferait partie du petit groupe de jeunes gens devant refaire leur septième année. Après tout, tout sauveur qu'il était, il n'était pas dispensé d'éducation et on n'allait certainement pas lui offrir un poste d'auror simplement parce qu'il avait fait partie de la résistance et éliminé le plus grand mage noir de l'histoire. Dans ce monde comme dans l'autre, les diplômes étaient importants.

Auror… Ginny… Harry n'était plus sûr de ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Il avait choisi la carrière d'auror lors de son conseil d'orientation parce qu'il pensait que c'était là sa voie, c'était là que tout le monde le voyait, ses amis, sa petite amie, Dumbledore même… et à vrai dire, il n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchi. Cela semblait tellement évident, comme un hommage à ses parents, comme un écho à ses responsabilités, à son complexe de héros comme aurait dit Malfoy. Mais maintenant… Il ne savait plus. Il avait quitté Ginny pour lui épargner le danger qu'elle courrait en étant aussi proche de lui, s'était effacé de sa vie pour sa sécurité, et elle l'avait attendu. Elle l'attendait toujours. Il savait que depuis une semaine, elle cherchait à lui parler, elle voulait se remettre avec lui, c'était évident, et lui l'évitait encore et encore, ne sachant que lui donner comme réponse. Il n'était plus sûr de la vouloir non plus. Comme si déjà elle faisait partie du passé.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas fait attention où ses pas le portaient. Lorsqu'il regarda autour de lui, un sourire nostalgique vint fleurir ses lèvres alors qu'il reconnut la tapisserie qui dissimulait la porte de la Salle sur Demande. Elle était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait en cet instant.  
>Il passa trois fois devant la tentative de Barnabas le Follet d'apprendre la danse classique à des trolls en pensant <em>* J'ai besoin d'une salle pour m'aider à faire mes choix parmi tous mes possibles, j'ai besoin d'une salle pour m'aider à faire mes choix parmi tous mes possibles, J'ai besoin d'une salle pour m'aider à faire mes choix parmi tous mes possibles *<em> et une porte en bois toute simple apparut. On aurait dit la porte d'une salle de classe tout à fait classique. Harry posa sa main sur la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit sans un son pour dévoiler une petite salle ronde sans fenêtre éclairée par des candélabres à trois branches posés sur une bordure de pierre qui faisait cercle telle une fresque sur tout son pourtour. Au centre de celle-ci trônait un immense miroir sur pied, couvert de dorures alambiquées, reposant sur un tapis moelleux couleur de sang.

Harry s'approcha du miroir qui faisait écho en lui à celui du Risèd. Il lui semblait presque semblable et en même temps différent. D'ailleurs sur lui, aucune inscription ne semblait visible, ou peut-être n'était-il pas apte à la voir. Il regarda le tableau vide sur le mur à sa gauche et eut un sursaut de recul en voyant que désormais s'y trouvait une personne bien connue. Albus Dumbledore dans toute sa splendeur, vêtu d'une robe bleue nuit couverte de point d'interrogations blancs qui se tordaient.

« Bonjour Harry »

« Professeur ? Je… » Harry soupira, il ne savait pas plus quoi dire au grand sorcier qui avait été son mentor pendant si longtemps, qu'il n'avait su parler à ses amis. Mais il oubliait une chose qui pourtant l'avait toujours étonné, Albus Dumbledore, savait tout… ou presque.

« Tu es ici Harry parce que tu ne sais plus quoi faire de ta vie, n'est-ce pas ? Tu hésites, tu doutes, et… tu ne sais plus vers qui te tourner. Harry… Tu peux faire tes propres choix désormais »

« Je sais mais… Justement, j'ai l'impression de n'avoir jamais eu le choix et maintenant que je l'ai, je ne sais plus que choisir parmi tous les possibles… J'ai peur que les autres n'approuvent pas, j'ai peur de me tromper »

« Lorsque tu as quitté l'école, tu as fait un choix Harry, tout le monde n'aurait pas fait celui-là. La vie est faite de choix, d'erreurs, d'essais. Tu ne peux pas refuser de la vivre par peur car c'est justement l'inconnu qui fait son sel et qui lui donne un sens »

« Ce choix, vous l'aviez envisagé, vous me l'avez soufflé lui aussi » répondit Harry avec amertume.

« Je ne dis pas qu'il n'était pas le bon, je ne dis pas que je l'aurai jamais fait seul, mais… Professeur, quel est ce miroir ? Pourquoi est-il ici ? »

« C'est le Miroir des Possibles Harry, contrairement au Miroir du Riséd, il ne montre pas ton désir le plus profond, mais un de tes futurs possibles. Ce n'est ni la vérité, ni une certitude, simplement une possibilité parmi tant d'autres. Des hommes ont dépéri ou sont devenus fous en ne cessant de vivre dans un rêve, plutôt que d'essayer d'en faire une réalité. Et certains pour l'éviter, ont préféré se suicider, ou passer de possibilité en possibilité, jusqu'à perdre le sens des réalités. Harry si tu veux l'utiliser tu dois bien réfléchir… J'ai peur que tu ne te perdes toi-même »

Harry ne répondit pas et se retourna vers la glace polie et lisse du miroir. Sous son regard fixe et pénétrant, il vit son reflet se troubler, comme la surface d'un lac sous l'action du vent. Il entendait la voix d'Albus Dumbledore continuer de lui parler, mais il n'en comprenait plus le sens. Fasciné, il s'avança vers la psyché et tendit vers elle sa main. Alors qu'il pensait heurter une structure solide, il passa à travers elle comme si elle n'était constituée que de vapeur humide. Il voulut retirer sa main, mais une force inconnue l'en empêcha, l'attirant tout entier à l'intérieur. Il n'eut le temps que d'entendre un cri avant de passer complètement de l'autre côté.

« HARRY ! »

Le vénérable sorcier dans son tableau soupira. Il espérait que tout se passerait bien pour le jeune homme qui venait à peine de sortir de l'adolescence. Il aurait aimé lui donner plus de conseils, l'aider… Mais cette fois encore, il n'avait pas été à la hauteur pour lui. Il n'avait su le mettre en garde, ni même lui dire le moyen de rentrer.

« J'espère que tu trouveras les réponses à tes questions Harry… et que tu reviendras en t'étant trouvé, plutôt que perdu. Je ne sais pas ce que feraient tes amis sans toi »

Le vieux sorcier tourna les talons dans son cadre et disparut lui aussi. Pour l'heure on avait plus besoin de lui ici.

_**(A suivre…)**_


End file.
